The Last Wish (quest)
The Last Wish|reward = 100 / 0 }}The Last Wish is a secondary quest available in ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt''. Over the course of the mission, several direct references are made to the short story by the same name. Summary Dangerous Sometimes. Malicious All the Time After finding the Craven in the well of Freya’s Garden, and speaking about locating (and finding) Ciri, Yennefer requests you meet her in Larvik, at the warrior’s hall. She has something important to tell you. You can accompany her to Larvik immediately (on horseback), or agree to meet her there later (so you can prepare or finish other quests first). Enter the warrior’s hall, where Yennefer is gaining the upper hand on some unruly yokels. Speak to her, and she mentions a man named Amos var Ypsis, a specialist on djinns. She tells the story of his disappearance. Answer how you wish. She wishes to know what became of him, but she’s particularly interested in his djinn. Feel free to ask more about these mystical creatures, before agreeing to help The harbor is a short jog from the warrior’s hall, down the hill to where her vessel is moored. Speak to her again. She tells you of an incantation on her boat, allowing you to see if there are any wrecks on the seafloor. Yennefer takes the helm. You sit at the bow of the boat. You set sail into the ocean waters, talking of past adventurers. Eventually you reach an area that Yennefer wishes to search. She casts a spell to slow your heart, allowing you more breathing room. Leap into the frigid waters, and dive directly below the boat. If any sirens are in the vicinity, shoot them with your crossbow or magic before you go. Below are the remains of a longship, and a few swimming drowners. Avoid them as you find the entrance to an underwater cavern, or use your crossbow and remove them as a threat, and swim inside (roughly east). Use your Witcher Senses on the small half-buried vessel—it sports a Clan Drummond figurehead. This isn’t the correct boat, so swim back to the surface.Yennefer sails roughly northwest, crossing the ocean toward a pair of small, odd islands of thin fur trees and rocks. Before you reach there, watch for the white whale if you wish. She then stops and finds another wreck. Dive down and discover a variety of chests and barrels. By the rocks and ship’s deck, you find a war horn bearing the Clan Heymaey symbols. Check for further chests, and gather all the war booty you can from them. There’s also a Skelliger’s buckler from ages past. But this isn’t Yennefer’s boat. Return to the surface. Yennefer continues to travel towards the two islands that make up Ingdalen Isle. As she passes between the rocks, she senses something odd. Dive down under her boat, and you’re astonished to discover a huge crater! However, when Yennefer uses your eyes to see this unnatural seafloor, she informs you this anomaly is the effect of teleportation. Now swim toward a collection of chests and crates (which can be looted), before finding the remains of a boat. Near here is a basket cut exactly in half. Close to the boat is something more. A broken seal! Yennefer orders you to the surface. (50 for giving Yen the seal) Too Much Studying Can Kill You After examining the broken seal, Yennefer opens a portal and teleports you both to within a dozen yards of the other half of the seal. You appear atop a snow-covered mountain in Ard Skellig. Before continuing, quiz Yennefer regarding exactly why she wants a djinn. Choose either conversation. The topic soon changes to the link you and Yennefer share. She reminds you of the time you asked a djinn to bind you both together. Yennefer wants to ask this one to take that wish back Agree or don’t. Yennefer wants to know if there’s any magic left between you. Take that comment as you wish. You then head towards a ship, left atop the mountains of northern Ard Skellig, northwest of Yustianna’s Grotto. Approach the wrecked vessel, looting the captain’s cabin of treasure if you wish. Then continue down into the hull for more chests. The place looks like a laboratory. Gather some rare books, then inspect the following: : • A trail of blood from a pair of shoes. They lead to a bookcase. Interact with it, and you lift it up, revealing the crushed and bloodied remains of Amos. An unfortunate accident? Tell her you must search the body. You produce the other half of the seal. Head back up on the top deck. The Spirits of Skellige Favor You Up at the ship’s wheel, Yennefer aims to conjure and tame the djinn. It appears, but is too powerful to control! Leap down to the deck and attack the djinn, rolling in and using the central mast to avoid its electrical discharges. Whittle its health down until it weakens. Yennefer captures the djinn, and bargains with it to remove the magic coupling you both in return for its freedom. It obliges. Afterwards, you both sit, and contemplate your triumph. You can: : Comment using language that is friendly and pleasant. : Answer using words that are more standoffish. Yennfer tells you she was expecting to feel different. But nothing has changed. Answer: : Agree, telling her you love her. You embrace and kiss on the boat. Just like your first. Then you watch the mountains. Afterwards, you return to Yennefer’s bedroom in Kaer Trolde. : Disagree, telling her you don’t want to be with her any more. Yennefer is shocked, and you agree to a more formal friendship instead of romance. Afterwards, it is agreed that Ciri should be found, but you aren’t happy at Yennefer’s insistence that the emperor should receive a report. Agree or disagree with her request—it is decided either way. If you have completed your searching of Velen and Novigrad, you decide Uma is important, and you must now head to see the Baron, collect Uma, and ride for Kaer Morhen. Your paths will intertwine again, as this quest concludes.50 Prima Official Game Guide, 2015 (pg. 145, 146) written by Prima Games Journal entry : Before Geralt and Yennefer parted after their adventure in Freya's garden, the sorceress asked him to meet her in Larvik. She made it clear this was a personal matter, but gave no further details. : Geralt duly traveled to Larvik, where Yennefer revealed to him her plan: she intended to capture a djinn and draw on its power. Brrr, the very thought of it makes my skin crawl and my throat constrict! For, dear reader, I have had the misfortune of dealing with a djinn once in my life, and I assure you - once was one time too many. Most djinns, you see, combine incredible power with a mean streak a mile long. In short, they are nasty beings that prudent people should steer well clear of. : Yet when Yennefer sets her sights on something, there's no turning back. Geralt glumly realized this and decided to help her handle the dangers that would surely arise during this mad endeavor. Yennefer had managed to learn about a certain scholar who had devoted his entire life to delving into the secrets of djinns. He had died in mysterious circumstances during a shipwreck off the coast of Hindarsfjall. That is where Geralt and Yennefer decided to begin their search. : The trail they followed took Geralt and Yennefer from the bottom of the sea off the coast of Hindarsfjall to the snowy peaks towering above Ard Skellig. There, barging recklessly in where even dragons should fear to tread, they summoned the djinn and tried to capture it. The djinn, however, had no intention of giving up without a fight and resisted with all its strength. : Together witcher and sorceress managed to pin this feisty spirit. Once it understood its situation was hopeless, Yennefer could convince it to do what she wanted - release Geralt and her from the spell another djinn had cast on them long ago. This spell had made it so that Geralt and Yennefer, despite their many differences, could not live without each other. Now they had a chance to see if, once the spell was no longer in effect, the magic between them would still persist... If Geralt tells Yennefer: "I still love you too": : The truth did not disappoint. The captured djinn dispelled its predecessor's work… and the feelings between Geralt and the sorceress burned on as fiery as ever. Many an admirer breathed a heavy sigh on that day, when the bond between these two renowned beauties closed tight, crushing all outsiders' hopes... If Geralt tells Yennefer: "Sorry, but I don't want to be with you anymore": : The truth came as a brutal shock to Yennefer, though she was not the kind to let this show. After the djinn dispelled its predecessor's work, Geralt confessed that he no longer felt towards her what he once had. Hearts heavy, they returned to Kaer Trolde and then went their separate ways. If Geralt doesn't want to help Yennefer: : Though Yennefer had made it clear the matter was important to her, Geralt made it equally clear he was in no mood to be her errand boy yet again. He left her in Skellige and returned to his own affairs. Walkthrough * Meet Yennefer in Larvik * Accompany Yennefer on the way to Larvik * Go to Larvik's harbor with Yennefer * Talk to Yennefer * Get on the boat with Yennefer * Help Yennefer find the djinn * Search the bottom of the bay using your Witcher Senses * Return to the boat * Help Yennefer find the djinn * Search the bottom of the bay using your Witcher Senses * Return to the boat and talk to Yennefer * Follow Yennefer to the top deck * Search the ship using your Witcher Senses * Wait for Yennefer to summon the djinn * Stop the djinn Videos Notes & references Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests